Re:pray
Re:pray is the twenty-ninth ending theme for the Bleach anime. It is used from Episode 343 to 354. Track List #Re:pray #Samishikute Nemurenai Yoru wa #Poker Face Video Lyrics Rōmaji= Hodoukyou kaidan amaoto Te o furu yo saigo no senaka ni Ao ni kawaru light de toki ga ugoku Kasa no nami nomikonda my days Say a little pray for you and me Mou eien o chikaenai ai o miokurou Dareka no tame ni ikite yukenai jibun o yuruseru tsuyosa o Anata ni yorisoenakatta koto kuyamazu ni irareru hibi o Inori wa kumo o hikisaki kono sora ni kibou tokihanatsu Wagamama mo moyashita arubamu mo Kyonen no you na ashita ga hoshikute Anata no sono subete o mamoru tame ni Watashi o mamoritakatta No more cry and dry your eyes Mou nido to furimukanai hikitomeru koe mo nai koi Nakanaide kore de owari ja nai Tada toki ga sugite kieta dake Kono mune ni ima kizanda mono wa tsutsumareta nukumori dake Sayonara aishita anata Sayonara aisareta watashi Koishikute tada koishikute Demo nozonde'ta basho wa koko ja nai Sono koe ga mada nokotte'ru Demo todoketai ashita e no pray Dareka no tame ni ikite yukenai jibun o yuruseru tsuyosa o Anata ni yorisoenakatta koto kuyamazu ni irareru hibi o Inori wa kumo o hikisaki kono sora ni kibou tokihanatsu |-| English= Accompanied by the sound of the rain and your steps on the stairs of the skywalk, I wave my hand to the sight of your back, which I won't be able to see again. Time begins moving again as soon as the traffic light turns green. The waves and crowds of umbrellas have engulfed my days. Say a little prayer for you and me. I shall see off my love, for which I can no longer pledge eternity. I pray for the strength to forgive myself who can only live for my own sake. I pray for the days through which I can live without regretting our lost love. My prayer, cleaving the clouds, sends my hope into the sky. Wanting tomorrow to be like last year, I burned my willfulness with my album. I wanted to protect myself, In order to protect everything for you. No more crying, and dry your eyes. We won't turn around, for our love doesn't have a voice to keep us back. Don't cry. This is not the end, But merely that everything is disappearing into the flowing time. What I have retained in my heart is the warmth that once enveloped me. Farewell, you who loved me. Farewell, I who was loved. I loved you, I yearned for you But this is not the place I wished for. Your voice still lingers, But I want to send my prayer to tomorrow. I pray for the strength to forgive myself who can only live for my own sake. I pray for the days through which I can live without regretting our lost love. My prayer, cleaving the clouds, sends my hope into the sky. Characters The characters in the twenty-ninth ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: *Ichigo Kurosaki *Kon *Kisuke Urahara *Kurōdo *Ririn *Noba *Isshin Kurosaki *Jinta Hanakari *Ururu Tsumugiya *Tessai Tsukabishi *Karin Kurosaki *Yoruichi Shihōin *Yuzu Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue *Rukia Kuchiki *Mizuiro Kojima *Keigo Asano *Tatsuki Arisawa *Yasutora Sado Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending